There are many ways to promote one's products, businesses or operations. One frequently used method is by using signs. Signs can be used in a variety of ways, and in recent years, many businesses use human sign spinners who hold, spin or throw the signs to attract attention. Businesses generally place the sign spinners outdoors and in locations where substantial pedestrian or automobile traffic exist. Although effective, using sign spinners to perform such tasks present a number of limitations such as health risks, limited advertising time and higher costs.
Sign spinners generally work outdoors and are exposed to excessive heat or cold. In addition, in order to make advertising most effective, sign spinners position themselves at or near major traffic centers, further exposing them to hazardous exhaust gases from vehicles and/or getting hit by a vehicle.
Further, use of sign spinners is generally limited to daytime hours due to potential security risks. Additionally, in instances where sign spinners are used after dark, additional costs are incurred to provide lighting equipment. Finally, the sign spinners' wages can also add up resulting in unexpected cost issues for the advertiser.
Therefore, what is needed is a sign waving machine that can be operated without any temporal or geographical limitations.